The present invention relates generally to the art of connectors and more particularly to an apparatus for easily and speedily connecting components without requiting extensive tooling.
Assemblers have had many methods and devices available for connecting components. As a few examples, an assembler connecting sheet metal components can rivet, screw, weld, glue, and bolt components together. However, these methods may require extensive tooling, skill and time and may also mandate a permanence that prevents disassembly.
The present invention overcomes these problems and provides an apparatus for connecting components without requiring tools and extensive skill, yet provides a strong connection that allows for later disassembly if so desired. Briefly, the present invention is a catch within a tab extending from one component that locks into a receiving opening on another component. The receiving opening is generally adjacent an edge of the second component. This edge of the second component slides between the tab and the component from which it extends. A catch extending from the tab snaps into the receiving opening of the second component and locks it into position.